


How Ronon finally got to watch Alien

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode: s04e07 Missing, M/M, Pre-Slash, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-05
Updated: 2007-11-05
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1205449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He reached over to grab the remote control, but Sheppard held it out of the way. "You can't have it."</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Ronon finally got to watch Alien

**Author's Note:**

> Written for McSheplets challenge #5 Competition. Many thanks to neevebrody for the quick beta! I've tagged this as Pre-slash, but it could also be established relationship.

"Okay, this is going to be _really_ cool," Sheppard said from his side of the bed, turning to Rodney excitedly. He paused the picture on the screen—again.

Rodney glared at him, then at the paused picture, then back at Sheppard.

"No, it's really, really not. This is the most boring movie you've ever made me watch. We're talking excruciating levels of mind-numbing non-excitement. And it's not enough that you make me watch, you _keep_ pausing. If I wanted to be bored to death, I could have gone with Teyla to watch Keller treat sick kids."

"Seriously, it's going to explode."

"Of _course_ it is. Do you think I missed their talk about the physical instability? That, by the way, was so spectacularly incorrect, that I had a hard time not stabbing my ears until they bled. The only redeeming factor of this movie is what passes as a uniform for the female lead. So let's fast forward to more of that, shall we?"

He reached over to grab the remote control, but Sheppard held it out of the way. "You can't have it."

"Well, you obviously can't use it properly, so give it to me," he ordered, snapping his fingers.

"No!"

Rodney leaned over Sheppard, but Sheppard held it further away.

God, Sheppard could be so childish.

Rodney growled and rolled onto Sheppard to get to the remote control.

Sheppard tried to push him away. "Get off me, you stupid—"

Rodney grabbed his arm and tried to pull it towards him. "Give it to me!"

Sheppard grabbed Rodney by the back of his neck with his free hand and tried to pull him in the other direction.

"Ow!" Bastard! That demanded retaliation. Rodney leaned forward and bit Sheppard's shoulder through his black shirt.

"Rodney! Are you crazy?!"

_WHOOSH_

They both turned to the door, where Ronon was watching them in his typical cool and unimpressed Ronon way.

Rodney looked at Sheppard, who was lying beneath him. Exactly beneath him and Rodney's face was sort of on his chest and Sheppard's arm was around him.

"Okay, this is not what it looks like," Rodney said.

Sheppard dropped the remote control.

Ronon just raised an eyebrow. "Teyla and Keller haven't checked in. Carter wants to know if we want to take a puddlejumper and check it out," he said.

Rodney looked at Sheppard. "Better than watching a movie with _you_."

Sheppard narrowed his eyes and then slapped Rodney on the _ass_. "All right, come on. But we'll continue this _later_."

Rodney glared at him.

Then he yelped when Sheppard squeezed his ass and rolled them to their sides before jumping out of the bed.

"First one at the jumper gets to decide the next movie," Sheppard said and ran off.

"That's cheating!" Rodney stumbled out of bed and followed him.

~~

At least Alien was a pretty good movie, even if it was sort of embarrassing that on his left Ronon laughed every time Rodney flinched, while on his right Sheppard, the bastard, kept poking him in the stomach and clasping his neck.


End file.
